Best for Business
by darkalleyambrose
Summary: "It was one time Brie, doesn't mean i'm going to marry the guy" Nikki Bella sleeps with Seth Rollins, even though he's the most hated man in the company. A little NETH BELLINS TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Neth Bellins is a real crackship and I'm not ashamed. With any hope they could become canon at Summerslam. LOL a girl can dream right!?

"Oh my god Brie, it was only one time doesn't mean I'm going to marry the guy" Nikki Bella laughed as she sipped her water.

"Nicole, he's crude, he turned on Dean and Roman and he's working with the family that bullies Daniel on a daily basis and besides he has skunk hair, I mean it just looks like he dyed part of it, and was like never mind I won't dye the rest of it but was too lazy to dye it back."

Nikki and Brie, better known as the Bella Twins, were sitting in catering one afternoon before Raw. Brie was annoyed to death with her sister; she was sleeping with the enemy. It was only once, but One time was still one time too many. Seth Rollins was bad news and Brie would do anything to make sure Nikki would never make that mistake again.

"Brianna that was so rude. Why do you think he's such an awful person? I personally like his hair" Nikki snorted; she was irritated with Brianna's rudeness. Brie saw the frustration in her eyes

"Look I get it you're dealing with the John situation and you want someone to mess with till he gets his senses together. But you're going to marry John; he would be absolutely crazy to give you up. This is only temporary, you've given him so much" Brie said, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Brie, he doesn't want to be married, he doesn't want children, I can't handle that, I've given him four years of my life and I'm not getting any fucking younger. Besides, Seth can be sweet, well sometimes anyway; it's over and done with."

"It better be Nicole, I didn't even know you guys spoke, and how did that even happen?"

"It started at a bar about two weeks ago"

*Flashback*

Seth was seated at stool of the bar, holding a beer in one hand and resting his head in the palm of his hands. Everyone was mingling in small groups except for him; no one really liked him right now. They were all jealous that they didn't think of it first, he knew the Shield had done all it was capable of, Seth was in the prime of his career, they had defeated Evolution and now it was time for Seth to go on to bigger things without relying on Dean and Roman. He had bigger plans for himself; he had new friends like Hunter and Randy.

"I'll take a cosmopolitan and a shot of vodka" Seth turned his head hearing her voice. He was surprised to see she was alone standing in a tight short dress and high heels. Nikki Bella with her custom clothes and her designer shoes standing there like she fell from heaven. He was shocked that she was alone, she was like those popular girls Seth knew in high school, never seen without an army of drones at her beck and call. Women like her had people constantly flocking towards her, her smile so genuine and pure, could make anyone want to be her friend.

"Wellwellwell look at you Nicole, out all alone in the big world without your bodyguards"

"Brie is off with Bryan, and I'm no longer with John, not that it's any of your concern Seth"

"Oh Nicole, why so snippy? Come along sit down, no one should drink alone. Especially girls looking as beautiful as you."

"Excuse me? What is your problem?" Nikki didn't wait for an answer, throwing back the shot of vodka and grabbing the cosmopolitan, desperate to get away. Seth reached out and his fingers wrapped around her slender wrist. He tugged ever so slightly causing her to turn towards him.

"Don't you have friends to stab in the back?" Nikki replied snarky.

"Oh Nicole, haven't you noticed the dark side is fun, everyone is talking about the new bad boy"

"But you're not really a bad boy; you're a man who knew when he was at a dead end."

"And you're not really the superficial bitch everyone says you are; you're a beautiful woman with a love of fashion."

"But those exteriors keep things away don't they" She responded sipping the cosmopolitan.

"Something like that. Come sit. Chat. I'll even buy you your next drink" Seth said patting the bar stool next to him.

"Five minutes, and I buy my own drinks buddy! I'm not looking for a sugar daddy" Nikki responded sitting crossing her legs slowly giving Seth a glorious view

"Nicole, I would never think so low of you" Seth said snapping his fingers at the bartender "So Nicole, there is just so much we need to chat about"

*end of flashback*

And ever since that night, she's got him in a trance. With her independence, and her sassy comebacks and her attempts at sounding intelligent even though she's tipsy. They sat at that bar till last call, two lonely souls slowly becoming tethered to each other regardless of all the bullshit.

She dragged him home that night, kissing him under street lights and pushing him to the limit three times in his hotel room. When he woke the next morning she was gone leaving a message on the hotel notepad about seeing him around. Seth was annoyed that she got the best of him that night. He swore it would never happen again.

Over the next few weeks he's sought every opportunity to see her even if it's not in the bedroom. He loves insulting her when they both workout, usually it's through convenient chance than actual plans that they both wind up at crossfit at the same time. She distracts the shit out of him, he's supposed to be doing snatches as quick as he can but instead he's focused on the way her breasts nearly pop out of her sports bra while she is doing box jumps, not that she does them a lot. She's spent more time looking at herself then completing her set.

"you know for a girl who claims she loves fitness you've spent more time looking at yourself and taking selfies then actually working out Nicole" Seth stuck his tongue out at her while he's bench pressing at crossfit. Nikki rolls her eyes, irritated by his insistent use of Nicole.

"One, don't call me Nicole and Two, It always gets done Seth, and so what, I work hard for this body, some of us actually like to look good while we workout and not just take photos of our sweaty bodies when we're done" Nikki responded gripping the bar and squatting. Seth couldn't help but see just how good that body looked, her round ass sticking out as she maintained form. Seth dropped his bar walking past her on the way out.

"Come to my room tonight, I miss this" He whispers, pressing his key card into the pocket of her workout pants, his fingers lingering too long on her ass.

And so she came, in more ways than one.

Two weeks later, Brie left the company; she quit and slapped the shit out of Stephanie McMahon. Nikki was crushed, she felt conflicted. She knew that her brother-in-law Daniel had become the victim of relentless bullying at the hands of the authority but Brie was her sister. They had come into this company six years ago and were planning on retiring together. She refused to show she was hurting, but none of the girls had saved her a seat in catering and she wound up eating her salad alone in a corner.

"Keep your head up beautiful" Seth spoke walking past her and winking. He was gone before she even had time to respond.

She decides that night that she wants around round with Seth to take her mind off the pain.

She's lying in his bed one night post another round of insane sex a few weeks later.

"I miss the taste of a sweeter life, I was with the same man for four years and I thought I could change him. I became bored; I coped by shopping and spending more money to hope that one day I might feel something. I would lie there night after night, hoping I would have a mind shattering orgasm and every night I'd be disappointed. I realized that money, shoes, fancy cars it can never replace pure bliss, genuine happiness. John just decided that it wasn't working. He gave me 48 hours to pack." Nikki paused a moment, looking away from Seth as if she was ashamed.

"I'm not sure if you realize it, but I'm pretty sure you make more money than me anyway. Being a veteran diva and all" Seth smirked

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, it can be hard paying for Brianna's choices" Nikki sighed.

"You don't have to Nicole. I can take away all of that pain" Seth responds tangling his hands in her hair and kissing her with everything he has.

She breaks the kiss and stares at him "And how would you do that?"

"Join the authority"

"I can't abandon Brianna, she's my sister"

"Look around Nicole, you're all alone. John dumped you, Brianna quit. None of the divas hang out with you like they used too. I'm all you have. The authority has become my family, let them become your new family"

"I have a family Seth, drop it. I can handle it" Nicole sighed pulling the covers off her naked body. She began collecting her clothes and pulling them back on.

"Nicole, you don't have to leave, I'm sorry" Seth was panicking; it was the first time his feelings for her were going past physical. He wanted

She pressing a lingering kiss on his cheek "I'll see you around Seth" She walks out of his hotel room and it's another two weeks before she speaks to him again.

There are so many things about them that shouldn't work, she's all about labels and pop culture and he's all about punk rock. He hates that she tempts him with desserts and thinks every day is a cheat day. She hates that he will only call her Nicole. She likes that he worships her in the bedroom and she can be fearless and dominating something John would never let her do. It turns her on to see him workout, he may not be terminator but he's chiseled from stone. It turns him on when she does her signature Bella wiggle and when she wears high socks long lying in bed with him. He challenges her to think outside the box and she decides he could be either the best or worst thing for her.

"I keep forgetting I should let you go" Nikki whispered lying in bed with Seth. "You make it very hard to leave" She pressed a kiss against his chest.

"Call it selective memory Nicole; you know I'm not the bad guy here. I wish you would consider my offer. Come to the authority, let Stephanie and Hunter help you. You don't have to get your ass handed to you weekly"

It killed Seth to watch her get put in handicap matches week after week. For three months he's become addicted to Nicole, ever since that night at the bar, and the thought of her constant pain and suffering hurts him. He's frustrated with her stubbornness, and he's getting tired of carrying her from the locker room to their rental car. He's not sure when they became a couple and he doesn't really care. She's been there with him when no one else was.

"They don't call me fearless for nothing Seth, I'll manage. Hopefully this will all blow over and Stephanie will find a new diva to pick on" Nikki's eyes are drooping closed and she's asleep in minutes.

The next Monday on Raw things get out of control and Nikki gets a double chair shot to the face. Seth instantly panics as he sees the blood rushing out of her nose and her mouth. She falls instantly barely moving as a small crimson puddle forms against the mat.

"Are you fucking crazy Stephanie? That's my girlfriend" Seth is screaming now throwing shit all over the authorities office.

"Seth, she needs to learn who is in charge around here. She needs to be taught a lesson." Stephanie snarls

"Her sister left, not her. Stop punishing her for her sister's mistake" Seth slammed the door behind him rushing to find Nikki in the medical office. She's laying there with a huge ice pack to her entire face he can't see her behind the towel she's holding.

"Holy shit Nicole" He's frozen as he looks at her. He can see the bruises forming already and he's sure she's missing a tooth.

"I'll do it Seth, I'll join the authority. Just make it stop hurting" It's the only words she says to him, he reaches out to grab her hand and squeezes it tight.

"I'll protect you Nicole, you're doing the right thing. It's what's best for business."


	2. Chapter 2

If you asked Seth Rollins what he thought about Nikki Bella after that horrible night on Raw, he would tell you a few things. One, Nicole didn't need a new tooth regardless of how much she whined about it. He knew that it wasn't because of him, but it was her own insecurities due to Cena's tooth jokes the last time this happened. Two, she was just as beautiful regardless of how her nose looked, her nose was extremely sensitive and it meant she didn't wear bronzer, which he preferred. Three, Nicole was a fighter, she was fearless and he wasn't worried about her recovery, he was there for that, waking her up from sleeping wearing nothing but a stethoscope.

"Nicole..time to wake up so Dr. Rollins can give you a full examination" Seth is straddling her, grinding his pelvis into her so rapidly that the whole bed shakes. He knows shes awake, he can hear her laughing but she's laying on her stomach, her laughs muffled by the pillows.

"Nicoleeeee" He seductively drags out the E in her name. " I'm a very busy man, I have lots of appointments" He rakes his hands down her back and leaves feather light touches on her ass. He knows just how much it annoys her when he is in control and teasing. As he's exploring her body Nikki's hand slips between her legs to grip his length which is pressing against her cheeks.

"Dr. Rollins, I think you need to cancel the rest of your day. I have lots of ailments" She grips him and in an instance releases so she can roll over to face him. He's in awe of her, her bruises are dark and her mouth is swollen but Seth's decided she has never looked more perfect.

"I know I look ugly Seth but if you close your eyes it will all be the same" Nikki laughs and he's grateful for her upbeat mood.

"Stop it, honestly I've never felt luckier than I do right now, to be in this bed with the most beautiful woman and I'm going to take care of you." Seth softly kissed her, gently avoiding the bruises. He rolled them over letting Nikki be on top where she liked it.

She grabbed the stethoscope from his neck "So you show up naked except for this" Seth gasped pretending to be offended.

"Nicole, I'm a professional I always carry the right equipment" Nikki lowered her hand

"that's not the equipment I need right now"

"Don't worry Dr. Rollins is here."

Granted one week off TV by the creative team because she didn't look like herself, Nikki looked forward to a night of peace. She knew she was safe, Nikki had reluctantly joined the authority, tired of all the beatings and nonsense. Seth assured her it was what's best for business and she thought it was bullshit. But Nikki, alone and miserable, decided wherever Seth would go she would follow.

They are asked to see Stephanie one Monday before the Raw Taping.

"Nikki, you know,I'm just so glad you could see things from our point of view. It was time you got out of the shadow of your sister. I mean do you see a Brie Bella around here? I see great things for you Nikki. It's going to be great being the only Bella" Stephanie beamed with pride. She looked towards Seth

"I'm so proud of you Seth, you've done so well since joining the authority." Nikki plastered on a smile as she attempted to not vomit. Stephanie clearly needed to show this attention to her own children and not to a 28 year old grown man. Nikki looked toward Seth, his bright smile matching his mommy dearest.

"Thank you so much Step..I mean Ms. McMahon" Seth extended his hand shaking Stephanie's firmly before escorting Nikki out of the room his hand pressed against the small of her back, his thumb lightly brushing her exposed skin. He led her away from lurking ears, pulling her into a corner.

"Oh Seth, you want to hook-up at work, It's about time you loosened up. Thank god I'm not wearing panties." Nikki was pulling her dress up

"Nicole, What, No stop it. I needed to talk to you. You would do better to be a little bit more appreciative to them."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No I'm not, they have big plans for us and the more we are appreciative the further we will get in this company. You have nothing to be afraid of anymore babe, It's you and me. You know I would never hurt you like that, you don't have to fear them, and you don't have to be in pain. This is everything I've ever wanted, I can keep my eyes out for you, and you can have whatever you want now." Nikki had her head pressed into his chest.

"I just want you Seth, I'm in this for you. You're all I have left here. I'm not going to lose them to you. You're mine" Seth smiled at her, this was the first time she had ultimately admitted he was hers. His stone face that spoke to her firmly was shattered. He kissed her picking her up and pressing her against the wall.

"Who knew you could be so dominating?" She whispered

"There are so many things I want to show you babe" He lowered her slowly, he knew better then to drop her when she was wearing her favorite heels. "But not here, the perk of being with the authority is that we get our own locker room"

"Finally speaking my language Seth" Nikki began to walk away knowing wherever she would go, he too would follow.

A few weeks later and Nikki has a total power high. She's finally realized how good the dark side Seth spoke about all those months ago could be. Stephanie has called them the new power couple and even the authority's best assets. She has an authentic T-shirt, an actual shirt that is on wweshop and sells during the live shows. She got to design it and she's obsessed with matching it to her high socks, sneakers and hats. She loves seeing Seth in it, his bulging muscles and her name written across his chest. Seth finds the more he wears it the more sex they have, he's even considered getting the logo on his underwear.

Nikki wins the Diva's championship that night while Seth sits at commentary. She didn't cheat and she even utilized Seth's finisher to beat AJ. He lifts her onto his shoulders into the middle of the ring ignoring AJ's temper tantrum outside the ring whispering in her ear about how proud he is of her as he raises her hand in victory. Later on that night, Seth wins Money in the Bank and Nikki cries as she sits in the back watching the monitor in his t-shirt. She is so proud of her man for being considered the future and spends the whole night worshipping him from head to toe in appreciation.

They consume each other, in ways no one else could ever understand. They scare each other because they could never understand how they wound up together. They fight; they scream and yell like they've been married for years but it always quick and they wind up making love and moaning apologizes. Even after Nikki tells him she loves him for the 1st time, he's skeptic. It's been months but he's still waiting for the hidden cameras to come out and tell him it's all been a joke. She's the most beautiful woman in the world and he's blessed to be with her every day of his life. When he tells her he loves her she jokes that it's because they have so much sex so Seth goes on strike to prove himself.

"Seth you're being ridiculous, I need to have sex right now or I'm going to rip your dick off"

"Nicole, I'm trying to prove a point here. I love you."

"Seth, it's best for business if you have sex with me. Stephanie told me so" Seth almost breaks focus as he tries to not burst into laughter. He looks at Nicole and motions for her. She dramatically leaps into his arms and looks at him.

"So what do you say Seth? It's best for business and all…" Nikki tangles her fingers in his hair.

"It's not best for business, it's best for me."


End file.
